Compared to the conventional cathode ray tube display apparatus, the liquid crystal display apparatus has advantages of thin thickness and light weight, and thus, the liquid crystal display apparatus has replaced the conventional cathode ray tube display apparatus and become a mainstream display apparatus. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module, wherein the backlight module is used to provide a backlight source to the liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal display panel is used to convert the backlight source to an image frame.
The conventional liquid crystal display panel includes a visible area and a non-visible area around the visible area. In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, a frame is used to assemble and fix the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module, and cover the non-visible area of the liquid crystal display panel. However, the frame surrounding the liquid crystal display panel is a non-visible area of the liquid crystal display apparatus. In recent years, although the width of the non-visible area of the liquid crystal display apparatus has been significantly reduced, the non-visible area of the liquid crystal display apparatus still exists.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.